The Warrior Cat Show 4
by flash6004
Summary: Join Flash and the crew as they interview and torture none other than: Stoneteller! Two tails up!  meet Flash's stalker!


_**The Warrior Cat Show!**_

**Narrator: Welcome to the Warrior Cat Show, with your host Flash!**

**Flash: *smiling* Yo! Meet my crew!**

_**Rainwillow, Cash, and Sloefur walk towards her.**_

**Flash: *confused* Where's Smokefang?**

**Cash: I have no idea. He was supposed to get today's guest.**

***BOOM!* **

_**Smokefang dashes in, his eyes wild and fur matted.**_

**Smokefang: I was mauled by butterflies!**

_**They all start laughing.**_

**Rainwillow: Y-you were a-attacked by **_**butterflies? **_

**Smokefang: They're evil, Rainwillow!**

**Flash: *clearing her throat* Uh… while you get over your fear of butterflies, lets welcome our guest… yep, its that leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water! Please welcome, Stoneteller! **

_**Stoneteller enters.**_

**Stoneteller: I hate this show. **

**Cash: *lifting an axe* Repeat that. **

**Stoneteller: Uh, never mind. **

**Flash: What was your name before you were Stoneteller?**

**Stoneteller: I was Wisdom In The Eagle.**

**Flash: *humming* Yes… that is stupid. Your new name: Rigby!**

**Rigby: What? I'm Stoneteller!**

**Flash: Rigby, really? Forget that old name!Rigby: I'll kill you!**

**Rainwillow: Not before we kill you!**

_**ZAP! **_

**Smokefang: Now, what's your name?**

**Rigby: U-uh… Rigby.**

**Flash: Ok. Today we will see if you can survive a SkyClan attack!**

**Leafstar: ATTACK! *she roars and dives at Rigby***

_**The crew sit.**_

**Sloefur: Popcorn? *shows Flash some popcorn* **

**Flash: Sure.**

**Flash: *loudly* Ok, SkyClan! Leave!**

**SkyClan: Peace out!**

**Cash: You know what time it is?**

**Rigby: Medicine Cat Time?**

**Sloefur: Adventure Time?**

**Smokefang: Lunch Time!**

**Cash: Wrong, that's an awesome show, wrong.**

_**He pulls out a letter.**_

**Cash: FAN MAIL TIME! **

**Flash: Whoop, whoop! **

**Cash: *deep-voice* Dear Flash, If Cash ever made a time machine, what would you do? From Mittens**

**Flash: Go to the future, see if I'm still hot.**

**Sloefur: Smart!**

**Cash: Dear Flash, What did you get for Rainwillow's birthday? From Potatoes-Man**

**Flash: Easy! Nothing!**

**Rainwillow: Correct… *glowers at Cash***

**Rigby: What does this have to do with the Tribe of Rushing Water?**

**Flash: Nothing.**

**Sloefur: Lets see here… Ok! This is a good question: Rigby, have you ever had kits?**

**Rigby: Nope. I'm too good for the she-cats.**

**Smokefang: *smirking* Nobody asked you, did they.**

**Rigby: *sadly whispering* No… ^_^**

**Flash: *on the phone* Oh, shut up! *hangs up***

**Sloefur: Who was that?**

**Flash: My insane stalker… Screech of Angry Owl**

**Rigby: Oh! So you're his crush!**

***BOOM***

_**The roof breaks and Screech jumps in. **_

**Screech: *kneeling in front of Flash* My love, please!**

**Flash: *kicking him away* No! **

**Screech: I love you!**

**Flash: I **_**hate **_**you!**

**Screech: I see. I'll go to Dovewing instead. **

**Flash: *pointing her paws at him* DISAPPEAR!**

_**Screech disappears. **_

**Flash: Anyway, lets begin the Knife Throw! **

**Rigby: What?**

_**Cash strapped Rigby against the wall. **_

_**Sloefur put on a blindfold. **_

**Rigby: She'll kill me! **

**Flash: That's the point!**

_**Sloefur threw the knife. It hit Rigby's ears. **_

**Flash: Nice shot!**

**Sloefur: What?**

_**She turned and threw another knife. **_

**Smokefang: Hit the deck!**

**Flash: What the…! **

_**She hid behind the desk while knives soared. **_

**Flash: *huddling under the desk* Oh, look! A waffle!**

**Rainwillow: *hiding beside her* Flash, don't eat that!**

**Sloefur: I'm taking off my blindfold. **

_**She does so.**_

**Sloefur: Wow. This looks like my last birthday party!Cash: Yep. That was pretty wild. **

**Smokefang: Wait, where's Rigby?**

**ON THE MOUNTAIN…**

**Rigby: Thank the Tribe of Endless Hunting I made it here!**

**Screech: Your outcast. I have all the she-cats now.**

**Rigby: Crap.**

**BACK ON STAGE…**

**Sloefur: Well, we can't do it now…**

**Rainwillow: Fine. **

**Flash: Well, this concludes our episode! **

**Cash: Meet back here for the fifth episode!**

**Smokefang: PEACE!**

_**Hullo! This is Flash! You see, I need a special team to add to the crew. Your cat could hurt people, be psychotic, and all sorts of wonderful, wonderful things! Here are the things I- and the crew- need! **_

_**If you are interested, make up a cat, comment, place their fur color, eye color, name, Clan, psychotic abilities, what you want, and wait. **_

**Medicine Cat**

**This tops all the others. We really need one of these. If you are interested, you will be very helpful! **

**Cat-Finders**

**You get to bring in the special guest! You even help torture them a little. **

**TPC (Team Psycho Cats!)**

**You get to hurt cats. When Flash wants someone to capture (or destroy) a cat, this could be you!**

**Wizard**

**You get to help Flash do all of her wizard potions and stuff!**

_**Also, help out with the pranks, torture, and ideas. **_

_**No swearing.**_


End file.
